


Por que o fim de Supernatural doeu tanto?

by marryblack



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, SPNFamily - Freeform, Season Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryblack/pseuds/marryblack
Summary: Um pequeno pensamento sobre o anúncio do final da série. Um conforto para o coração dolorido.





	Por que o fim de Supernatural doeu tanto?

Eu não acompanho a série desde o início, não acompanhei boa parte da carreira dos atores, tão pouco os eventos e grandes marcos que a série teve ao longo destes 14 anos. Meu marido sempre gostou de Supernatural, insistiu por meses (se não anos) que eu assistisse com ele, mas sempre tive medo, achando que era uma série de terror (ah se eu soubesse o que me aguardava rs), por fim quase me obriguei a tenta assistir, juro que gastei três dias para conseguir terminar de assistir o primeiro episódio de tanto medo, mas quando consegui não pude mais parar.

Supernatural me envolveu e prendeu de tal maneira que assisti onze temporadas em dois meses, me apaixonei completamente pela história, criei um grande afeto pelos personagens e quando vi, já era uma fã que defenderia a série com unhas e dentes.

Desde que o vídeo de Misha, Jensen e Jared foi ao ar anunciando que a próxima temporada de Supernatural seria a última que só vejo falar da série, inclusive sendo um dos assuntos mais comentados no Twitter nas últimas horas. Em poucos instantes meu twitter estava lotado de  tristeza e lamentos de uma maneira tão sufocantes que precisei me afastar das redes sociais para evitar olhar e desde então eu tenho me perguntado, por quê?

Claro, tem o aspecto de que a gente se apega a série, gosta da nossa rotina de toda quinta-feira e tal, mas porque está afetando tanto?

Sou uma nerd, sou uma geek, eu assumo (com orgulho)! Assisti várias séries, filmes e li uma quantidade relativamente alta de livros e coleções, sei como é o sentimento de tristeza de ver o fim de uma boa história e não tem absolutamente NADA a ver com o sentimento que senti com o anuncio do fim de Supernatural; então por quê?

Eu assisti o vídeo do anuncio apenas duas vezes, uma logo que foi lançado e outra quando divulgaram o vídeo com a legenda para ter certeza de que havia entendido tudo direito, quando vi que era o anuncio que tinha no Story do Misha não consegui mais assistir (!!) o vazio que preencheu meu peito foi assustadoramente grande. O que houve de tão diferente das outras vezes que cheguei perto do fim de alguma história incrível? Ainda mais porque era apenas um anuncio; não era ainda o fim, ainda temos ao menos um ano inteiro pela frente; então, de novo, por quê?

Depois de repassar na minha cabeça tudo que vi, vivi, senti e acompanhei desde que descobri Supernatural eu soube. Não é pela série, não é pelo enredo ou pelas piadas inteligentes, é mais, muito muito mais.

Supernatural fez com que eu me sentisse compreendida.

Supernatural trouxe sentimentos que eu nunca consegui exteriorizar.

Supernatural criou uma família de pessoas que não se conhecem, em todos os cantos do mundo e fez com que elas se sentissem amadas e queridas, acolhidas e compreendidas.

Quantos de nós não lutamos contra os sonhos que nossos pais tinham para nós? Quantos de nós tiveram que abdicar de sonhos que tínhamos por quem amamos? Quantos de nós perdermos aqueles que entes queridos de maneira brutal? Perdemos a infância cedo demais? Sentiram-se sem esperança? Lutando contra demônios? Demônios esses às vezes soltos pelo mundo que temos o azar de encontrar? Ou às vezes nos “possuindo”? Os sentimos dentro de nossas cabeças nos atormentando?

Quantos de nós quiseram desistir?

Quantos tiveram alguém que entrou na sua vida de repente e você tem certeza que é um “Anjo do Senhor” enviado para cuidar de ti? Para te salvar do inferno?

Supernatural fala da importância da família, da importância da amizade, do perdão e que família não termina em sangue.

SPNFamily, foi a sigla utilizada para definir todas as pessoas que entenderam esse conceito. AKF foi criada por Jared Padalecki para te lembrar que não importa o tamanho do seu problema ou da sua dor, você nunca deve desistir. Você vale a pena. Você deve continuar lutando.

Supernatural foi a única série onde vi o ator (Misha Collins) sofrer um acidente de carro a caminho de um evento e ter a preocupação de se justificar e enviar um pedido de desculpas aos fãs por sua falta (junto com pizzas!!!) quando seria completamente compreensível que ele apenas não aparecesse!

Acredito, pois é assim que me senti, que passar a ser fã de Supernatural, fazer parte da Família SPN te trouxe conforto, te trouxe segurança e muita alegria e saber que a séria vai acabar faz tudo ruinar... Será que tudo vai mudar? Será que vão nos esquecer? Será que vamos nos esquecer deles?

Não da pra saber com certeza, mas a mudança existe e ela é real, faz parte do ciclo da vida. Faz parte do crescimento, mas depende de cada um de nós insistirmos em manter aquilo que presamos.

Jensen Ackles foi enfático ao dizer, “a série acaba, não a família”. Ao final desta noite, eu sei que vou dormir mais em paz. Ainda estou triste é claro, mas o vazio que senti mais cedo amenizou. Eu confio nas palavras de Jensen. Eu confio que a Família SPN não vai acabar. Eu confio que não vou estar sozinha independente do que aconteça.

 

_“Siga em frente, meu filho rebelde_   
_Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado_   
_Repouse sua cabeça cansada_   
_Não chore mais”_

 

 


End file.
